A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a highly effective golf club for chipping shots.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A golfer's aim in the tee-box would be to get the ball as close to the green as possible or in the fairway from which the golfer continues to hit the ball towards the green and putt onto the hole. Meanwhile, to make the golf course more challenging it contains areas hard to avoid like the hazards, the rough, and the fringe, which is thick with long grasses. Rough grass area borders the sides of the fairways, the desirable areas to hit the ball from. The hazards are the obstacles dotted around the golf course such as ponds, lakes, creeks, rivers and even an ocean. They also include bunkers or sand traps. The fringe or the collar encircles the green with higher grasses or a line of bushes or trees.
For normal golfers, it is a difficult challenge to escape the hazards and go to the hole which is the great achievement in golf. To solve the hazard problem, golfers choose the special golf clubs named wedges made for a greater accuracy in chipping out of the sand trap or the fairway bunker for example. For chipping, six-iron is also recommended for longer distance to the green. Depending on the degrees of bounce and loft, the two important angular elements in a specific wedge club head design, there are lob wedge, sand wedge and gap wedge for the golfer to choose individually or in a set. In the rough of sand, it has been instructed to make a blast shot by slightly digging some sand from under the ball to pick the ball directly off to the surface.
The respective wedges provide more varied shots than irons with different combinations of the loft angle, bounce and sole width. Generally, a lob wedge has the loft of about 60° with 10°-12° bounce and is called a 60-degree wedge, a sand wedge has the loft about 56° and the bounce of about 12°-14° of ascending sole angle to facilitate an escape from the sand with the sole extending relatively wide.
Standard wedge designs can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,157 to Turner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,105 to Fenton, Jr. These and other known golf clubs and especially, iron type clubs produce a higher ball trajectory with a club head primarily comprising a clubface for hitting the ball with certain loft and a sole, which faces away from the clubface and towards the ground with a camber and an ascending angle of bounce to facilitate dealing with hitting the sand, grass or other golf course elements.
However, the conventional wedges are designed to make blast shots creating rough resistances from sand or vegetations against the club swing. These wedges require complex design considerations to compensate such counteracting tendency and send the ball to an intended height and target area. Thus, sophisticated bounce design were necessary at the sole area of the wedge clubs. In practice, the continual efforts to date with whatever combinations of bounce and loft based on the similar pebble-shaped irons alone has not been satisfactory in actually drawing a ball from the hard to reach physical placement in a rough for the majority of non-professional golfers.
Depending on the position the golf ball is in the bunker, there are lies of varied difficulties between a better lie where the ball sits on a relatively flat surface and a lie called egg fry with a large part of the ball buried deep in the sand.
After the tee shot or a fairway drive the ball often lands outside of the green with a distance such as short 30 yards to the hole. Then, the golfer comes to make a chip or pitch shot. Conventionally, pitch shots are made with less lofted irons like the 5 or 7 iron. Flop shot is a type of chip shot having a very high trajectory before sand or water hazard for instance. Confusions arise around the best strategy with conventional wedges.
It is often instructed to open the clubface and get the club under the ball to pop it up. On the other hand, novice golfers receive a different advice not to open the clubface because the club may not dig in the sand or vegetation sufficiently. As individual golfers are so different, there are as varied skill sets claimed to tackle a rough shot. Or some teaches that only lengthy experiences in the courses improve chip shot skills.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an advanced structure of wedge, which swings like a normal iron for chipping a ball and requires no sophisticated club controls for the golfer to master to send the ball constantly to a set trajectory depending on the specified loft and bounce.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a convenient golf wedge to make and use to overcome a rough situation confidently.